Blast Processing
Blast Processing is the seventeenth level of Geometry Dash ''and the fourth level to be rated "Harder" as of Update 2.0. Description Blast Processing begins with a cube sequence involving multiple gravity changes and decorations in the background. Next, the wave form and its blue portal make their debuts. The icon subsequently changes into a ship and must be flown through obstacles with gaps in them. Then it goes to the ball and then returns to the wave. This wave section is considerably harder than the first; it has a lot less space. To add on to the difficulty, the player must maneuver it on dual mode, Later, the user must complete cube, ship and UFO sequences. Secret Coins *The first secret coin can be found at 52% in the dual wave sequence. Maneuver beside the first and second diamonds with wavy spikes then slide through the path of the fake spikes in the third diamond. *The second secret coin can be found at 69% during the first UFO section. When there are "monsters", drop down at the second monster and tap three times to slide into the third one's mouth which contains fake spikes and a coin at the end. *The third secret coin is located at 86% during the final ship section. More "monsters" appear using the spikes introduced in Electroman Adventures, but the third one of these "monsters" has fake spikes instead. Stay quite close to the ground, and then slide under the "monster" to get the final coin. It is pretty close to the ship portal, so get ready at 85%. Trivia * This level introduced the Wave form. * All the secret coins have fake spikes in the way of getting them. * As of Update 2.0, this is the only level that has a secret coin found while in dual mode. * Considering only the cut soundtracks in the game, Blast Processing appears to have the most speech among all the levels. ** The speech in the music before the wave portal says "''Get ready for a lot of fun and excitement!", like a corrupted walkie-talkie. Before and after the second wave part, there is speech saying "Go!". This is also the case after one second has passed when entering the first wave portal, however, it'll say, "Let 'Em Go!". Near the end, the talk sounds like a person counting up (1, 2, 3, 4, ... 9) and the level finishes with "You Win!" as if to congratulate the player on finishing the level. *** However, in the full song, it says "Fight!" instead of "You win!" **** In the full song, it actually does say "You win!", just at the end of the song. * The preview video of Blast Processing teases one of the new icons (Icon 44), the one earned for beating this level, except the lower jaw of the icon is smaller. * This is the only level after Electrodynamix not to introduce a new BG or ground texture. * It takes 1:42 to complete the level, making it the longest main level in the game, the second-longest being a tie between Geometrical Dominator and Deadlocked, which both take 1:40 to complete. The third longest level is Clutterfunk, which takes 1:39 to complete. * The level is one of the four levels not having a secret coin in their cube segments. The other three are Cycles, Hexagon Force and Geometrical Dominator. * This is the only level after Electrodynamix to not feature a speed portal, the only level after Theory of Everything not to feature a mini UFO, and the only level after Clutterfunk to not feature a size portal. **The levels in Meltdown also have these characteristics, but they are not in the main game. *The level's first secret coin location is the latest in the game, appearing at around 52%. *This is the third of four levels awarding ten stars upon completion, however it is the first 'Harder' rated level to do so. The second level to be Harder yet reward ten stars is Geometrical Dominator. **The other two levels that award ten stars upon completion (xStep and Electroman Adventures) are rated 'Insane'. *This level, Deadlocked and in most cases Electroman Adventures are the three non-meltdown levels after 1.0 to have the same form, manipulation and speed to end the same way as it started. Errors Structural Errors * At the end of the first ball segment, if you hold down while entering the wave portal, it will go past the blue gravity portal and you enter the segment while under antigravity. But this can be undone if you end the dual wave segment by the second error, as shown here. ** Contrary to popular belief, this is not due to tapping the preceding jump rings too early or late. ** However, if you end the wave with anti-gravity, the cube segment following can still be completed by jumping at the right position onto the second bump and jumping again. When you fall down and hit another bump, jump again and you will continue. ** The portal after the dual wave can be skipped. This will either result in the player remaining in dual mode and crashing (video), or the player will become upside down and remain so (video). With a bit of practice, it is possible to survive this in cube mode and continue on the level as normal. Walkthrough Gallery BlastProcessingMenu.png|Level selection File:BP-C1.png|First secret coin File:BP-C2.png|Second secret coin File:BP-C3.png|Third secret coin Cube44.png|Cube unlocked after completion Category:Levels